


Undiscovered

by cottontale



Category: Free!
Genre: 100 Drabble Challenge, Arabian!AU, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-24 14:16:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1608161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cottontale/pseuds/cottontale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Makoto pulls water from the well, he doesn't expect to pull out a Prince too. The universe has a funny way of bringing people together, it seems. </p><p>A romantic comedy told in 100 word snippets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time, a prince ran away from home. Hating palace life, he took nothing but the clothes on his back and a single emerald ring. But the desert is no friend to the rich or poor. 

-

Throwing the bucket over the lip of the well, the peasant heaved and dug his heels into the sand once he heard a splash.

“Water shouldn’t be _that_ heavy, brother.” His little sister commented smartly and edged to the stone well. “…Oh!”

“What's wrong, Ran?” The peasant huffed, still pulling the rope.

She turned around, grinning brightly, “There’s a man in there!”


	2. Chapter 2

"It is customary for you to jump into wells?" Makoto asked, taking off his shawl to wrap around the man's soaked shoulders. 

"I fell!" He snapped, "I was thirsty and... tipped over."

Ran let out a loud giggle-snort, but at Makoto's quick look, she stifled it with a hand.

“Are you from town?” Makoto inquired, but the man tensed, looking away. “Um, never mind, you don’t have to tell me.”

“I am alone,” The man supplied, “That’s all.”

Nodding, Makoto helped him stand.

“Come on, I’ll lend you some clothes.”

“And some common sense!” Ran added. This time, Makoto snorted.

 


	3. Chapter 3

The first few days weren’t terrible, per say. Makoto could have just dealt with fewer snarky comments… and yeah, the constant nudity had been mortifying at first, but now it was just annoying.

“Listen, you can’t just—” Makoto flailed for the right words all the while trying to keep his eyes on his guest’s face. “You can’t just walk around without clothes. It’s indecent.”

Haru looked unimpressed, still stark naked. “It doesn’t bother me.”

Makoto sighed and crossed his arms, “They are children in the house.”

And by the sudden giggles from the other room, said children had no qualms.


	4. Chapter 4

"You should wash your hands before you—oh okay, or you could just put them in your mouth. Wait don't do that you’re going—shi….shoot…” Haru finished lamely, watching the Tachibana twins while Makoto finished with the meal.

Ren had a finger up his nose while Ran sucked on her thumb. The prince squirmed as they slid closer, eyes impish.

“Please don’t—I’m already washed up, go annoy your broth—agh! Don’t touch me!” Haru was yelling now, on the floor, trying to push both filthy twins away.

“Dinner…” Makoto walked into the room, then huffed. “Again, guys, really?”

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

“They hate me.”

“They don’t _hate_ you, Haru.” Makoto paused, looking over his guest, who looked very upset. “They just… aren’t used to meeting new people all the time. You’re just… interesting.”

Haru tossed him a look, frowning.

“They shoved a beetle up my nose.”

Makoto struggled to keep in his laughter.

“And then I sat on it.”

The twins howled with laughter, nearest the door way. “Beetle butt!” They cackled, but quickly took off running, Haru on their heels. 

“Stop calling me that!”

Makoto watched the show, amused and desperately trying to stifle his loud giggles. Ha, _beetle butt_. 


	6. Chapter 6

"We're not friends," the stranger said immediately, causing both twins to huff in annoyance. They seemed to have other ideas as they brushed through his hair, braiding longer strands until the ends split and Ran had to start all over again.

"Then what are we?" Ren eventually spoke up, the quietest of the family. Haru simply shrugged, unable to say much other than, "Allies."

"Allies?" Ran said, finishing another braid. "Against whom?"

Haru glanced towards the other room where Makoto was sweeping. The three of them shared glances and a snort of laughter.

"Ah, yes, make me the enemy here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well I let this go... I'm sorry, I'll try and finish it this time!


	7. Chapter 7

"For the last time," he said after a long, agonizing pause that made his head pulse in loosely-leashed tolerance. "We can't afford rice."

Haru looked down at his plate, lips thinned. He looked upset and like the meal was a personal dig. Makoto shook his head, waving his hands in the air to expend some pent-up energy at their guest. The twins, beside him, looked at their plates as well.

"We want rice."

"No, no, you don't. Don't gang up on me." Makoto turned to Haru, who avoided his green eyes. "Don't teach them bad habits, okay? I'll try harder."


	8. Chapter 8

The blue fabric settling across his lower belly glinted in the light, the edges resting nicely over his attractive hips. The stranger always seemed to move with a swagger that suggested he did not belong in a dusty farming village as Makoto suspected. Yet watching his delicate feet slowly and deliberately settle on the straw floor, as if someone was judging his every move confirmed his earlier suspicions.

The stranger they were housing was no peasant. Maybe a dancer who fled his caravan. Perhaps it was a tradition, a cultural matter with how he carried himself. How the blue shined.


	9. Chapter 9

"I'm sorry for earlier," he spoke, watching his breath twist the flame of the candle across from his face. "You don't have to try harder; I do. I left a life that I'm used to. I'm not used to this."

"It's okay," Makoto assured him.

"No, it's not. I'll try harder."

Makoto watched his guest blink at the candle and tried to mentally assign colors to Haru's irises. Sapphires, though he'd never seen them before. Perhaps a nice October sky. The glint of the sun on the water in the well.

"Let's both try, hm?" A bargain. A tentative truce.


	10. Chapter 10

He began by stepping carefully over their skinny legs, steps silent through years of practice. One twin was covering their eyes with an arm, butt in the air comically as they waited, counting ten sets of ten as Haru had taught them. The other twin had their face into Makoto's stomach and robe—an assurance he would absolutely not cheat.

The emerald ring in his hand was innocent, but easily the most expensive thing in their house, Makoto mused.

Haru stood on his toes, placing the ring on a high shelf in plain sight.

"All right, try and find it!"


	11. Chapter 11

It was obvious, from the state of his dress to the way he carried himself, that Haru did not fit in. The tiny farming village was nearest the borders of the country, the coast only about a two day ride on horseback. But the dirty fields and markets that made up the village of only about two-hundred people, quickly put Haru into contrast.

Even his speech was different. Sometimes, Makoto couldn't understand a few words or phrases. Though, as curious as he was, where Haru came from was none of his business. But he'd still keep watch. For curiosity's sake.


	12. Chapter 12

"You really don't need to," Makoto said. He watched with one foot ready to sprint the rescue. "I can do the chores myself. You're a guest."

Hospitality was expected in their culture, of course. But housing, feeding, helping a stranger for weeks? The Tachibana family, though odd and sometimes very uncomfortable, had treated Haru with more than respect and kindness. Even if he flinched at the sight of beetles now.

"I hoped to... help."

With the passing days, Haru felt less like a guest and more like maybe - family? A cousin twice removed perhaps?

"Okay. I have just the job."


End file.
